Taboo Love
by P-Tama
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are living in modern-day Japan, attending college together. As far as their friends know, they're the worst of enemies, but what they don't know is what happens behind closed doors. Rated M for LEMONS! In collaboration with NicLuv1787!
1. Dirty Little Secret'

**Hey there! Glad you clicked! I'm super psyched to post this! NicLuv1787 and I worked super hard on this so I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, I merely borrowed their identities to toy with them because its fun! Please, no lawsuits!**

* * *

The floor was practically vibrating from the level the bass was being played at, Kagome skillfully slid through the tightly pressed bodies. The weekly dorm kegger, was well underway by the time Kagome had finished studying at the campus library. Kagome just laughed to herself as she stepped over an over eager partier who was passed across the doorway to her dorm room.

Her hand had just barely touched the cool metal of the brass knob when she felt a hand wrap around her waist. Kagome turned stiffly to see Kouga glaring down at her wolfishly.

"Hey there babe" he breathed, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Hey Kouga," Kagome said giving him a half smile.

"What'r you uptu?" he said slurring his speech, losing his control over his extremitides he slumped over slightly resting his head on Kagome's shoulder.

"I just got back from studying at the library" Kagome said, wrinkling her nose and pinching her eyebrows together.

"Tha sunds haowt," Kouga slurred into her ear, his hot, stinking breath making Kagome cringe.

"Yeah" Kagome replied in the tone one would speak to a small child.

"There you are" came the voice of Kagome's red-headed savior. Ayame pushed through the crowded halls towards Kagome and Kouga who was slumping further down Kagome's form his face coming dangerously close to her cleavage.

Ayame gave Kouga a swift thump to the head bringing him to attention. He stood straight up his shoulders locked together as he looked over his shoulder at the smoldering, wolf-demoness.

"I went to the bathroom for five minutes and you wander off and start harassing Kagome?" Ayame said looking thunderous.

"I'm sorwy baaaaaa" Kouga didn't finish his sentence as he leaned over spewing the contents of his stomach onto the floor beside them. Kagome reeled back, plugging her nose and mouth with her hand.

"Sorry about _Him, _Kagome." Ayame said hefting her boyfriend over her shoulder, "he started a little too early this week."

"Not a problem." Kagome chuckled as Ayame and Kouga moved down the hallway, the sound of Ayame verbally berating him following after them.

Kagome took hold of the doorknob once more swinging the door opening, quickly scurrying inside before slamming the door closed behind her, the music from the hallway dimming behind the closed door.

Three pairs of eyes watched Kagome in amusement as she breathed heavily back against the doorway.

"Glad to see you made it" Sango, Kagome's roommate said cheerfully. Kagome noticed the other occupants of the room for the first time. Sango, and Miroku were lounging casually on Sango's bed. While Miroku's best friend Inuyasha was sitting in one of Sango and Kagome's desk chairs, a scowl across his face from the way his ears twitched she had a feeling all the noise in the building was getting to him.

"Only by the skin on the back of my ear." Kagome sighed. Shedding her bright yellow backpack on the floor, Kagome brushed past Inuyasha on her way to her bed, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed him wrinkle his nose at her.

"Something the matter?" Kagome said turning on him, now sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"You stink," he said dryly, wrinkling his nose once more.

Across the room, Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes, this was a daily occurrence for Kagome and Inuyasha the two of them just couldn't get along. They fought like cats and dogs, and no one really knew why, only that you couldn't put them in a room together because they would tear one another apart.

"Well excuse me for not smelling like roses and sunshine after wrestling my way through a huge sweaty mass of college students who are three sheets to wind." Kagome spat back.

"You could have showered at least." He said his voice dripping with disgust.

"Come on guys can't we just get along?" Miroku pleaded looking between the two of them.

"NO" they shouted in unison before turning on each other once more.

"So you think I need a shower huh?" Kagome said rising to her knees. "You don't like my dirty human smell?"

"It's disgusting, I'm afraid I'll have to take two showers myself just to get the stink out of my hair." He replied snidely.

"Oh really?" Kagome stood on the edge of the bed, "Well let me make it worse!" She launched herself from the bed to InuYasha, causing him to topple over onto the floor, pressing her skin to his clothing and hair rubbing her body all over him. Her body skimmed his, making him shiver from something that could easily be mistaken as disgust. InuYasha gave her a smirk before running his hands quickly over her chest before hooking her by the armpits throwing her down on her bed. Kagome had to hide the smile that threatened to crack her features. She chewed the inside of her cheek.

"You're fucking crazy!" he shouted before stomping out of the room.

Kagome put on her most convincing angry glare possible as she listened to InuYasha slam the door behind him.

"What a jerk!" She fumed.

"I Just don't understand why the two of you can't just get along." Sango said shaking her head sadly.

"I've told you before Sango, if he'd just be willing to admit he's wrong from time to time and stop looking like an arrogant ass, then maybe we could get along." She said simply.

"Sometimes I feel like you almost _want_ to fight with him." Her friend said suspiciously.

"I wouldn't get in fights with him if you didn't bring him around here all the time." Kagome shot back, before rising off her bed.

"We all live in this building, and he's my friend, I'm not going to tell him to stay away." Miroku said calmly. He glanced nervously at Sango, making sure he wasn't crossing a line.

"Well then, I'm not going to stop arguing with him, now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower." Kagome secretly smiled to herself as she collected her bath things and headed out the door. She took the long way around to the co-ed bathrooms. She had to check to see if anyone else was in the showers before she could lock the door behind herself.

She set her bath things on the sink in front of her before, slowing undressing in front of the mirror, she unhurriedly lowered the strap of her tank top to reveal her pink, lacey bra. She unbuttoned her pants sliding them down past her hips to reveal pink satin panties. She knelt over to step out of the pants, when a throaty growl from behind her caught her attention.

"Could you hurry it up wench?" InuYasha said coming from out behind the nearest shower curtain.

"I was wondering how long you'd wait." She said with a half smile, still bending over presenting her rear to InuYasha.

"I wasn't sure you would know where to meet me." InuYasha said wrapping his hands around her lithe waist, dragging his nails gently around her abdomen, sending chills up her spine as he pressed his groin against her butt.

"How could I not, you practically spelled it out, you stink, why not take a shower? Where did that come from?"

"That mangy wolf's stench is all over you." He snarled leaning over to kiss the back of her neck trail down to her bra before unlatching it with his teeth, which proved to be a bit harder than he expected but Kagome didn't notice the difference.

"So you wanted to get me clean? Was that the plan?" Kagome said pressing her rear firmly into InuYasha's engorged member.

"Mhmm" InuYasha said bringing skillful hands to both remove her brazier and cup her rounded mounds. Kagome moaned gently as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger of his left hand while his left hand explored her body, reaching the apex of her thighs, he spread them apart before tearing her underwear to make access.

Kagome let out a small gasp as what used to be her underwear fell to the floor, "You need to stop doing that I'm going to run out of underwear soon."

"You can buy more" He said nuzzling into her neck, while his right hand dived in for its prize, her folds were dripping and ready as he pressed the pad of his thumb to her button making her squeal with pleasure, he moved in slow circles while she moaned beneath him. She bucked wildly when he inserted a single finger into her. "You like that?" He whispered into her skin. She only nodded in response and he could feel her pussy tighten with pleasure. His fingers pumped into her once, twice- Kagome moaned softly- three times, four- she chewed her lip, holding back another- six, seven… He was overwhelmed by the scent of her arousal but was quickly turned off when the Mangy-wolfs scent became mixed with it tainting his sexual high.

InuYasha removed his hand from Kagome's button earning a small whimper from her; he pressed his free hand to her mouth before motioning for the shower. He turned the hot water on letting in run for moment, before shedding his own clothes. Kagome was still leaning up against the sink her wet dripping folds calling to him invitingly but he needed to get the wolf's scent of, of her. He pressed his half flaccid penis against her rear, making her tense with anticipation; he hoisted her up by her waist walking with her over his shoulder to the shower. He plopped her down underneath the water.

"Get that wolf stench off you." he said handing her the soap.

Kagome gave him her best puppy dog glare but he was being strong. Kagome turned from him not caring to close the shower door; she lathered up caressing her body enticingly while InuYasha sat by, licking his lips. The white suds slid down her body, accentuating her body, making InuYasha's hard-on return with full force. It throbbed as turned away from him, turning her face to the water and sliding her hands down to her core, rubbing lightly and moaning. He couldn't play the waiting game any longer. He jumped into the shower behind her; pressing her body up against the shower wall he pressed his full erection to her backside. Kagome shivered from the cold tile and the sensation of his hard being twitching on her rear. Lavishing her neck with bites and lick, licking up the last traces of her salty skin, relishing the taste on his tongue, which reminded him he wanted a taste of something even sweeter, he spread Kagome thighs with his knee, making his way down her body, guiding her to stand with her rear pressed out her legs spread, her kiss and nipped at her rear down past it to her wet folds now dripping from the shower. He spread her lips dragging his tongue lazily along her clit, enjoying the way her juices spread over his tongue. Kagome bucked slightly and he steadied her with his hand as he pressed his face into her sweet folds licking up her essence greedily. Soon her could feel her crashing orgasm as it tightened around his tongue. His member was unbearably hard now as he slid up her body once more, placing his cock at her entrance. Kagome nodded in compliance.

He entered her quickly. Kagome called out his name as he plunged into her, he had to hush her in fear that some one would hear what they were doing in the public bathroom, but the party was far too loud for anyone to know what they were doing.

He held onto her by the waist as he slowly entered her teasing slightly, by rubbing the head of his member against her opening she bucked making his shaft penetrate her slick opening. He tried to pull back to keep the teasing going but Kagome was having none of it as she rammed her herself onto his cock, the sensation was amazing as InuYasha found himself backed up against the shower wall as Kagome rode him backwards up against the wall. This position was pleasing at first but he wanted the control. He withdrew from her and spun her to face him. He kissed her hard on the lips and lifted her by her cushy rear. Removing his lips from hers only for a moment, he instructed her to hold on with her legs.

Once again, Kagome found she was pressed against the wall, cold tile behind her and warm and wet InuYasha on her front. Her fingers dug into his back and she felt herself being rammed into repeatedly. She had to attack InuYasha's neck with a barrage of hard kisses to prevent her loud moans.

InuYasha drove into her to the timing of the earth-shaking bass blaring from the party. He grunted every few moments as Kagome's kisses mixed with the pleasure of her warm embrace. Each time he pushed into her, she pulled him in with her legs, forcing him deeper. Each beat was a shot of pure adrenaline, it was her drug, and she needed more and more.

InuYasha was feeling his effect on Kagome, he wanted her to squeeze him tighter, he wanted to go faster, and harder. He wanted to let go of all restraint and let his instincts have their way. He began to pump in double time, using brute force to push all of the way to the apex of Kagome's insides. His grunts grew louder, almost turning to moans but he wouldn't let himself be taken that easily.

He could feel the intensity building, pooling in lower stomach. Kagome began to shake and she gripped him harder in every sense. She cried out in a harsh tone that sent InuYasha over the top. He reached down and forced himself to withdraw before giving himself a last tug and releasing himself onto the shower floor.

Kagome released him, quickly washing her body, rinsing in the water and before InuYasha even knew what was happening, she slipped out of the shower, toweling herself off.

"Where do you think you're going?" InuYasha said with a predatory growl.

"I have to go back to the room, I can't keep taking hour long showers. Sango is going to get suspicious." Kagome said twisting her hair up in her towel exposing her glistening body. InuYasha basked in her body greedily.

"When can we get together again?" he said licking his lips.

"I don't know, I'm afraid Sango is getting suspicious of our staged fights she asked me a few question before I could escape." Kagome said leaning up against the sink once more wrapped up in a towel.

"Well then let her find out." InuYasha challenged though he knew that wasn't feasible, him and Kagome had made an agreement, this was just for fun nothing serious and nothing their friends needed to know about, and if they thought they hated one another then they wouldn't be on their case.

"InuYasha you and I both know that's not what either of us wants right now." Kagome said sighing she turned to face the mirror, InuYasha came up around her, stark naked and he rubbed her shoulders. Making slow circles to ease the tension in her muscles.

"Let's not talk about it right now." He said punctuating each word with a kiss along her tense shoulder blades her could feel her easing into him.

"InuYasha I really need to get back…"

"No you don't," he said nibbling at the nape of her neck, "They're probably going at it as we speak, if I know that pervert Miroku." InuYasha pressed his hardening member into her once again against her towel covered backside.

"Okay just once more then I really need to get back."

That was all InuYasha needed to hear as he tore of both towels throwing them to the floor before carrying her to the shower for some more slick fun.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a collaboration with NicLuv1787, a good writing friend of mine. It was sort of a spur of the moment type deal. It was written about a week after the plot bunny was birthed. I would like to just say "HOLY SHIT I LOVE YOU NIKKY!" because she wrote a good portion of this chapter and she deserves TONS of credit. That and I love her. 3 ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you would like to read more from NicLuv1787 _www().()fanfiction().()net()/()~nicluv1787_ (remove the spaces or it won't work…)**


	2. Clandestine Classroom Cleaning

Hey there! Its P-Tama and NicLuv1787! I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Taboo Love: Clandestine Classroom Cleaning (I had too much fun with the alliteration... Hehe.)

Just a little disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in it... unfortunately.

* * *

InuYasha's alarm went off with a loud buzz, rolling over he smacked the snooze button and threw the covers over his head in one swift motion. He grumbled as he sank back into the bliss of sleep for a few more minutes.

Just as his eyes were growing heavy and his body limp, he felt the foot of the bed sag. "InuYasha, you have class in 7 minutes." Miroku chastised good humouredly.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he sat straight up in bed, "SHIT!" he shouted. Jumping out of bed he threw on some jeans, a fresh t-shirt, and flew out the door.

Miroku only shook his head as he watched his friend exit in a hurry. Inuyasha's backpack was lying against the foot of his bed.

Inuyasha sprinted down the hall to his morning class, raking his fingers through his long silver hair in a haphazard attempt to smooth his bed head.

He slid through the back door to the classroom and into a seat just as the clock ticked over to 8:00 am.

He could feel every eye trained on him- specifically his silver mop as he strolled casually over to his seat. Kagome sniggered from across the table as he sat down, "Nice hair." she muttered under her breath. He spared her a confused glance as the professor burst into the classroom.

"Ohio! Time for class everyone, please take your seats." The professor announced with a sharp voice. Kagome watched him from across the table, smiling coyly. He returned it with a predatory snarl, he wished her could figure out what she thought was so funny. "Please take out your materials and we will begin." The professor continued interrupting his thoughts.

The sounds of ruffling paper, and the shuffling of seats filled the room. But Inuyasha was too distracted to notice. He was watching Kagome lean over parting her legs slightly as she reach over to pull her school things out of her bag, giving Inuyasha a glimpse of her black satin panties. Inuyasha licked his lips predatorily imagining running his tongue up her creamy thighs and what he would do if he could get her alone. Kagome caught his stare, raising her head to meet his gaze, but instead of returning his lustful gaze her eyes kept flicking up to his forehead and above.

"What's with your hair?" she whispered.

"What about my hair?" he said a little too loudly catching the professor's attention, the professor gave the pair of them a hard glare before continuing with his lecture.

"It's a mess." She mouthed.

InuYasha ran a self-conscious hand through his silvery locks. "Is it that bad?" he said insecurely. "I slept in late this morning I didn't even have a chance to look in the mirror."

Kagome giggled despite herself, once more catching the professor's attention.

"Mr. Tashio! Ms. Higurashi! If you don't settle down this instant, I'm going to have to have you wait in the hall."

Kagome and InuYasha looked away from one another, Kagome blushing slightly and InuYasha running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. When the professor returned his attention back to the lecture, Inuyasha leaned over to take out his school things only to meet empty air.

'_Damn it I forgot my backpack.' _He cursed. Looking around Inuyasha watched as his classmate wrote feverishly as the professor droned on at the front of the class. Inuyasha panicked as he heard phrases like, 'this will be on the test', and 'this is important to remember.' Forgetting the teacher's previous scolding, Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome, her scent tickling at his nostrils. Make him loose himself momentarily.

"Hey can I borrow a paper and a pen?" he whispered, but apparently not quietly enough.

"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Tashio will you please exit the classroom to finish your conversation?" He scolded.

Kagome scowled as she shouldered her bag and stomped out of the classroom. InuYasha followed right behind her, while the class followed his every move out the door.

Once the door was closed behind them, Kagome grabbed InuYasha by the back of his head and brought him into a hard kiss, "I thought he'd never throw us out!" she murmured against his lips.

"Kagome," InuYasha moaned in surprise under the sudden attention.

"Shh." Kagome moved her hands to InuYasha's mop of a hairstyle and tangled her fingers in it. "I guess it's not so bad, with your hair like this I have something to hold on to."

Inuyasha smirked against her mouth; the sneaky wench had planned the whole thing so they could be alone. He let Kagome control his mouth. He liked this sudden need for him. He slid his hands around her waist and she made a small whimper that he interoperated as a need for more. Slowly, their breathing grew heavier; Kagome's tongue was probing InuYasha's at a pace that would astound a rabbit. Her hands untangled from his hair and slid down his neck to his shoulders. She drifted across his chest and abs to where his jeans began and just lower she discovered a large bulge under the fabric giving it a squeeze. InuYasha jolted back and gaped at Kagome he couldn't believe she was being this forward in a public place. She smirked as she sank down to her knees.

InuYasha gulped as his pants button came undone. He could feel his pulse quicken as the zipper slowly rolled open, Kagome removed his stiff erection from beneath his boxers. He shut his eyes and rolled his head back in anticipation as Kagome slowly stroked up and down his shaft.

Kagome licked her lips and glanced up at InuYasha's face. She smiled to herself at his tense facial expression. She gave the tip a cautionary taste before she took him into her mouth with a slow, torturous movement. He groaned as her lips clamped down on his shaft and her tongue massaged the tip of his length swirling her tongue around it, lapping it up like it was her favorite ice cream. Her mouth slid lower on his shaft taking his full length into her mouth.

She moved languidly, slowly increasing her pace. She wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft her head bobbing up and down as InuYasha weaved his hands in her ebony tresses guiding her movement.

He was lost in the moment, briefly, before realizing they were in a school corridor. InuYasha nervously looked up and down the hall for signs of movement. But his vision was growing cloudy as Kagome removed him from her cavernous mouth with a definite _pop_. She licked him from the base slowly up to the tip, making him twitch with anticipation, before taking him into her mouth once more, stroking his length with her tongue.

"Ah. Kagome." InuYasha breathed. She moaned in response and he exhaled with a low tone. Kagome felt him twitch involuntarily and she increased her pace, bring InuYasha to the brink, he released into her mouth with a harsh gasp. Kagome jerked back with surprise as the hot, sticky mess fell on her tongue before she swallowed every last drop.

Kagome stood up licking her lips. She pressed her lips to InuYasha's and giggled. InuYasha hastily yanked up his pants and zipped them up.

"That was crazy." He breathed heavily. "What if someone had come out here, and we were caught?"

"Well, it's a good thing no one came out here then."

"But what if, Kagome?" He said in a clipped tone. More abrupt than he had meant, but the moment over, the fear of being caught had taken the forefront.

"It didn't. Chill out."

"You can be so-"

"Still fighting?" The professor emerged through the door and cut InuYasha short. "Because of your poor behavior, I would like you both to stay after and clean up the classroom. I'll leave a list of things to do on the chalkboard. Do them in order please?"

"But-" Kagome began.

"No buts. If you insist upon disrupting my class, you will clean it too. I won't be in the classroom. Lock the door on your way out." A mass of students filled from the classroom signaling the end of class, the professor gave them a hard glare before turning on his heel and striding down the hall.

Kagome sighed, "Great, I was supposed to go to go shopping with Eri after class today." Inuyasha shrugged following after her, if she thought what had been started in the hall was over, she was mistaken.

Kagome was standing in front of the chalk board her mouth agape as Inuyasha walked in, there was a long list of chores: Clap erasers, wipe tables, mop floors, clean windows, sort papers, alphabetize essays, reorganize reference books by author.

"This is ridiculous." Kagome groaned, looking at the chore board. "Alphabetize essays? Does that really need to be done?"

"Keh, let's just get this done with." InuYasha barked, the sooner this was done the sooner they could get to the main event. "You get the mop and bucket; I'll start clearing the desks."

Kagome nodded mutely heading to the hall closet where the janitorial supplies were kept.

He cleared the tables and had moved onto the chalk board erasers when Kagome reentered with the oversized mop and bucket. He glanced over his shoulder at her she strained pathetically with the bucket that was overfull with water. He watched as the muscles in her back tensed and released as she dragged the cleaning supplies across the floor. She bent over taking the mop in hand, her firm rounded rear, practically falling out of her mini skirt; Inuyasha could feel an all too familiar tugging at his pants. _'The quicker I finish this the quicker I can get to that.' _He concluded.

They worked in silence for what seemed like twenty minutes. InuYasha had moved onto scrubbing the tables and was scrubbing down his last table when he heard a clatter and Kagome's yelp. He spun on his heels and saw her sitting on the floor, mop on her head, and soaked from head to toe.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" He rushed to help her up. Reaching her side he chuckled at her position, "how did you manage to get the mop on your head?"

"I'm fine… I just slipped on the wet floor and the bucket…" she made a gesture that resembled an arc above her head, "and the mop kind of went that way…" She made another gesture behind her, "and I just fell…" She looked at InuYasha pathetically.

"You're soaked. Here," he hated seeing her look so vulnerable, so he yanked off his shirt, "put this on. It may be oversized but you won't catch cold as easily." Kagome cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"What's your angle…?" she squinted suspiciously.

"My _angle_? No angle. I just don't want you getting sick." He reached out his hand, trying to hide his smirk, she knew him to well, but now wasn't the time for that. Kagome grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up.

Back on her feet, Kagome slowly unbuttoned her blouse. The powder blue fabric clung to her skin nearly transparent revealing her black bra beneath it. When the last button was undone, she shrugged her blouse off of her body with a shiver. With shaking hands she reached up to unhook her bra, Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes of her, pressure in his pants escalated to a full erection. He couldn't wait much longer. Kagome reached behind her back and skillfully unclasped the little hooks. She slid the straps from her shoulders one by one and held the cups in place with her hands. She turned from InuYasha dropping the soggy fabric to the floor. His member throbbed in excitement beneath the restricting fabric of his jeans. With her back to him, Kagome had covered her peaks with her forearms, her hands holding her shoulders. InuYasha swallowed hard at this torment. Why was she being so shy all of the sudden?

"InuYasha, I need the shirt." Kagome said softly.

"Here you go." He held it out just far enough so she has to face him and reveal her pert breast to him. As she reached out he glimpsed her pink, perky buds, they were hard from the cold. She slid the shirt on quickly but he could still see her erect nipples through the thin fabric. "Kagome," He said in a husky voice the teasing had lasted long enough. "Come here for a second." He said taking her by the wrist leading her over to the professor's desk.

He positioned her with her back to the desk.

"What is it?" Kagome's body was shaking from the damp clothes she was still wearing.

"You have a little something right here… I'll get it." InuYasha leaned in to Kagome and plastered his lips to hers abruptly. She took a step back and found herself against a desk. InuYasha pushed her down onto the oak surface and she whimpered at the harsh action. Releasing her lips he trailed his kisses down her neck to the collar of the shirt lavishing her collar with gentle nips, and soft kisses as Kagome moaned with pleasure, he hooked his finger in the collar of her shirt. He paused briefly, assessing how much he loved the tee shirt she was borrowing, and in a split second decision he tore it from her chest. Obviously deciding he could live without it.

Kagome gasped as the cool air hit her chest. InuYasha didn't wait for her to react; he cleared the desk with one hand and laid her down in one sweeping motion.

InuYasha took her full breast one in each hand, rolling them around lazily, trailing kisses down her lean stomach. Releasing one of her breasts, he took his free hand and unfastened her jeans. Kagome whimpered with anticipation as InuYasha slid her lower garments off with grace, taking care not to destroy them like he had done in the past. Her folds glistened, and called to him tantalizing fueling his desire. He slammed his lips on Kagome's again, slipping his body between her legs. His kisses left her lips once more and followed the same trail as before down to her opening. Kagome wiggled in excitement, chewing on her lower lip as he approached her core.

InuYasha tested her, inserting a single digit and removing it; she was not yet as moist as he needed her to be. He buried his head into her heat stroking her clit with his tongue. Kagome lifted her back off of the desk and let out a soft moan. He circled her clit in a large circle decreasing the circumference till he was focused on her puffy center; He repeated the motion with his tongue as he pumped a single finger into her. She moaned softly and her breath grew heavier. He was teasing her, like she'd been teasing him but, she wanted more. She bucked her hips to meet his thrusting fingers, he took hold of her waist licking her core purposely, trailing his fangs along her inner lips.

InuYasha could feel her muscles tighten around his fingers as he inserted a second. Kagome mewled at this new sensation; she became slicker, as he increased the pace of his tongue.

Kagome's mind was racing. She was become increasingly closer to her climax and InuYasha knew it. He withdrew his fingers from her and looked at her devilishly as he licked her juices of his lips. She groaned when she realized what he had done. She was still panting from her near orgasm when InuYasha wrapped his warm lips around hers and her own taste on his lips.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, hoisting her to a sitting position on the edge of the desk. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he lifted her off of the desk. Kagome ground against his clothed member building the heat between them. InuYasha let a lusty growl rumble from his chest as she increased her pace. Kagome unwrapped her legs dropping her feet lightly onto the floor before InuYasha released his grip on her waist. Kagome bent over removing his pants for a second time that day, letting them drop to the floor. She fished his wallet out of his pants pocket and pulled a singular condom from behind his ID. She tore the package open and placed the condom in her mouth. InuYasha watched her with curiosity then jumped in surprise when her lips clamped around his tip for the second time that day, he groaned with pleasure when her hand slid forcefully down the shaft as she slid him to the back of her mouth. Before sliding him out of her mouth just as quickly.

InuYasha gave her a playful smirk as she rose up from her knees, he hoisted her up catching her with a grunt; he pressed his lips to hers again. Kagome ground her opening against his, now exposed, cock. Kagome slid down guiding her opening over his member impaling herself on him slowly. Kagome sighed as she settled onto him. Taking a firm grip of her waist, he propped her rear onto the edge of the desk for leverage.

Propping her arms up behind her Kagome rode him up and down guided by his skilled hands. He let her hold most of the control for a few more minutes before he couldn't take it any longer. Tightly gripping her waist he rammed into her swiftly- over and over again. Kagome moaned loudly with each thrust. She dropped one leg to ground changing her angle against him, sending a whole new surge of pleasure through her body.

InuYasha lost his grip on Kagome's damp leg and she slipped to the floor, InuYasha followed her lead and joined her on the floor.

Their contact momentarily broken, Kagome shoved him to the ground and crawled atop of him. She straddled him riding him like a bull at the rodeo. She tossed her hair and moaned loudly as her heat ground against the base of his cock. InuYasha held her by her ass and urging her to go faster.

Kagome's breathing was labored and her body was beading with sweat. InuYasha sat up and kissed her neck, nibbling her collarbone and tasting her salty skin. After a moment, Inuyasha retook control and Kagome was on her back again, never breaking contact.

InuYasha felt himself reaching his breaking point but Kagome was showing no signs of defeat. He pulled one of her peaks into his mouth and sucked lightly, swirling his tongue around the apex. Kagome moaned even louder but he wasn't satisfied. He reached down between her legs and toyed with her clit as he rammed into her.

Kagome arched her back and moaned out InuYasha's name digging her nails into his shoulder. She could feel herself reaching her climax and her breath rasped, her body tense with intense sensation. InuYasha could feel his release near as well, he thrust into her a few more times before they both reached their breaking points together and burst.

They clung to each other as they panted, Kagome was still taut, her orgasm raging through her body, producing silent screams of pleasure from her paralyzed vocal cords. InuYasha closed his eyes and let her muscles contract around him prolonging his release.

They stayed huddled in a post coattail pool of pleasure, before they both relaxed and InuYasha withdrew reluctantly.

"Oh… My… God…" Kagome panted out.

"Yeah. Guess what we have to do now." Inuyasha said his breathing heavy.

"Finish the classroom…" They groaned in unison.

* * *

Hey there! Did you enjoy it? Comment, comment, comment!

Nikky and I really appreciate the comments and the publicity that you guys have given this. We just wanted to mention how this is not a plotted story really, its just a bunch of lemons tied together loosely with a little bit of plot. Hope that clears some things up!

If you're looking for something with more plot, I'd recommend a story by NicLuv1787 (This is shameless advertising, I admit it!) called What Happens in Vegas. Its really good. I would know, I edit it so if you see a misplaced comma, blame me! :P

We look forward to reading your lovely reviews and comments!

~P-Tama and NicLuv1787 (www. fanfiction .net/ ~nicluv1787/ )


	3. Its a 'Ball Game'

**WOOHOO! P-Tama right here! I hope your holidays were pleasant, mine weren't... I had surgery. BUT that didn't stop NicLuv and I from whipping together a new chapter for you all! Thanks to all of the people that have been reviewing and favoriting!**

**Small disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of the characters... we just like toying with them for your pleasure (and ours but we're cruel like that) so please, no law suits, its stressful.**

* * *

With a crack of the bat the ball was careening across the field brushing the fingertips of the outfielder as it passed. The crowd jumped up in response, bodies pressed against one another as they all jumped with excitement. Tokyo university were playing the nearest rival baseball team for the championship. Not that InuYasha cared he was more focused on the way Kagome's rear slid up and down his body as she jumped and cheered along with her friends next to her clutching onto Ayame's hand, He'd been wary to have her sitting in such close proximity to him only one bench away surrounded by all of their friends but this arrangement had worked out better than he could ever have dreamed. Not only did he have an uninterrupted view of her backside but also when something exiting happened it gave her an excuse to grind up on him.

The excitement surrounding the homerun began to die down and InuYasha hesitantly sank back down into his seat between Miroku and the mangy wolf, Kouga.

"Great play." Miroku said clapping his hands together.

"No surprise coming from Yoshida he's the star player after all." Kouga replied.

"I heard a rumor that he's been scouted to play in the league." Miroku said in a plotting manner.

"Really?" Kouga replied in awe and disbelief.

InuYasha let their conversation roll off of him, he had no real interest in the topic, he made the occasional grunt to feign interest in the game or in the others around him but really all of his focus was on Kagome. The way she talked animatedly with Ayame and Sango. He couldn't help himself as he began to ease drop in on their conversation.

"Kagome why are you still single? You know I have a cousin I think you would totally get along with." Ayame pried.

InuYasha had to stifle the growl at the back of his throat.

"I'm just not interested in dating right now." Kagome said placating.

"I can't understand why not." Sango said from the other side of Kagome.

"I'd just rather focus on my studies right now." Kagome said, her head turned slightly in InuYasha direction giving him a wink that the other seemed to miss because at the same moment, the pitcher had struck out the batter.

"OH COME ON!" Miroku and Kouga shouted in unison. Ripping InuYasha from Kagome's conversation.

"Cant the umpire see that wasn't a strike?" Kouga growled.

"Don't worry. Tanaka is up next he'll bring it around right InuYasha?" Miroku said looking over at his friend.

"Huh?" InuYasha said looking over at Miroku. "Tanaka's coming to plate next…" Miroku trailed off noticing the direction of InuYasha's gaze.

Kouga looked between the two of them. "What are you looking at dog-shit?" Kouga said looking down at the girls in the row in front of them.

"None of your damn business." InuYasha said a little too defensively.

Hearing the boisterous proclamation the girls turned around to look at InuYasha Kagome in particular was giving him a suspicious glance.

"What were you doing spying on us you pervert?" Kagome said disdainfully.

Sango gave Kagome an incredulous look.

"Why would I be spying on someone like you?" InuYasha said with disgust.

"I don't know you tell me." She retorted.

"Kagome!" Ayame shrieked, "People are staring. "

"Let them," Kagome said loudly, "Everyone should known what a pompous ass, InuYasha Tashio is."

"You bitch." InuYasha snarled.

Kagome, gave him a small wry smile, "You would know dog-boy."

InuYasha snarled threateningly.

"Maybe we should go to the snack bar," Miroku said standing abruptly between the two of them. "Come on InuYasha I'll buy you a snack."

InuYasha rose to his feet, and stomped away in front of Miroku.

"I can't believe he said that to you." Ayame said.

"That dog shit has no manners." Kouga remarked.

Kagome watched InuYasha and Miroku disappear around the corner from the bleachers.

"You're right, no manners at all." Kagome supplied, "know what, I'm going to go the restroom."

"I'll come with you." Sango suggested.

"No it's fine I'd rather go alone." Kagome replied, standing up she brushed past her friends not even waiting for a reply.

"What's gotten into her?" Ayame remarked.

"I'm not really sure." Sango replied, watching Kagome leave suspiciously.

"No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend the way she was talking to InuYasha." Kouga supplied.

Both women turned on Kouga with daggers in their eyes as if to say 'stay out of this.' Kouga shrank back turning his attention back to the game.

"What's wrong with you!" Miroku shouted, as soon as they were alone.

"What's wrong with me, that bitch was the one that called me a pervert." InuYasha said defensively.

"That's not what I'm talking about, you and Kagome have never gotten along I know that but it only seems to be getting worse lately, did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing's happened." InuYasha said fiercely. "She just likes giving me attitude, I don't know why."

Miroku sighed heavily. "I just wish we could all be together without something happening."

"If that's how you feel I'll just leave then." InuYasha said turning angrily he stomped away. He could hear Miroku calling out to him, but he didn't relent his pace he had a destination in mind.

Once InuYasha knew he was well out of range for Miroku to find him he slowed down to a walking pace, he walked casually as possible all the while trying to pick up Kagome's scent. After a few minutes of searching he found her scent on the air it was faint but strong enough to follow. He loped off in the direction she had gone down hallways and around buildings until he found himself standing outside the locker rooms. A familiar shoe propped up the door to the home team locker room. InuYasha smirked to himself before sliding through the door locking it after him.

The air was thick with the scent of sweat, and dirty clothes. The lights were dimmed and the slight din of the baseball game could be heard off in the distance. Stepping cautiously in the dim light InuYasha searched for Kagome, his scenes told him there were the only two there. Rounding a row of lockers InuYasha found Kagome, her back to him in what seemed to be a baseball jersey.

"Found you." He said playfully.

"So you did." She said seductively standing her back still facing him, revealing her absence of pants.

"Nice outfit." InuYasha chuckled.

"You like it?" Kagome said pulling the shirt down to reveal her bare shoulders.

"I'd like you in less." He smirked.

"How about we play a game?" Kagome said sauntering over to him.

"What kind of game?"

"I see how long you can hold out before you have to take control of the situation."

InuYasha evaluated her for a moment, "What do you mean?"

Kagome pressed her body against his trialing her hand down his spine, "I undress you," taking the hem of his shirt she pulled it over his head. "I caress you." She slid her hand along his chest and abdomen trailing her nails lightly, "I kiss you." Kagome captured his mouth with hers, when InuYasha attempted to wrap his hands in ebony locks she paused. "But you can't move, you let me do what I want the second you move I win, if I can bring you to climax without moving then you win."

"I see and what do I get if I win?"

"I'll buy you a month's supply of Ramen." Kagome supplied, appealing to his Achilles heel.

"Fair, what do you get if you win?"

"You have to take me out to dinner." She said firmly.

InuYasha paused, _'does she mean like a date? What does this mean? _Before he could question her further Kagome captured his mouth once more, ceasing further conversation. Sliding her hands down his body, she unbuttoned his pants licking a trail down his body as she lowered his pants.

Upon reaching his boxers she circled his belly button with her tongue making him groan with anticipation, her warm breath was inches above his groaning member. Hooking her fingers into the elastic of his pants she lowered his boxers down painfully slow. Easing his straining erection out of his clothes. Standing completely nude before her, he felt a little self conscious as Kagome stroked up and down his member, making him twitch with desire, it was killing him not to be able to take control of the situation.

Kagome was down on her knees now her hot breath on his thigh, using some light force she forced him to sit on a nearby bench, spreading his thighs she position herself between his legs. Bringing him to her mouth she bobbed up and down on him once and then twice. Smirking as he groaned at the sensation. Looking up at him seductively she slowed her pace to nearly a crawl, dragging her tongue along his shaft slowly. Taking in the salty taste of his skin, his breathing was heavy and it took all of his self control to keep from taking hold of the back of her head, forcing her to increase her pace. Kagome must have sensed his impatience as she looked up at him coyly. '_Sneaky wench is doing this on purpose.'_

InuYasha leaned back trying to focus entirely on the sensations coursing through his body, her breasts brushing his thigh, the way her lips felt wrapped around his member, the sucking noises that traveled up, he was getting close as her slow rhythm increased before she stopped abruptly.

InuYasha gasped at the loss of contact as Kagome pressed his knees together standing in front of him she slipped off her panties letting them fall to the ground.

"You aren't destroying this pair." She cooed,

"It would be simpler if you just stopped wearing panties." InuYasha said huskily.

"Very funny." She replied.

Straddling his thighs she pressed her slick opening to his shaft, grinding up against him her bundle of nerves stimulated by his sensitive tip. She took hold of his shoulders for leverage before lowering herself to the hilt InuYasha's girth filling her complete she let out a gasp on fulfillment before starting her slow steady grind against him, lavishing his chest and neck with wet kiss, running her hands up and down his abdomen, keeping the pace steady, painfully slow for InuYasha. His hands itched to take hold of her and ram into her with all his force making her scream out in ecstasy. Kagome kissed his lips biting them as she drew away, teasing him. InuYasha tentatively raised his hand to take hold of her waist, it would be nice to have Ramen for a month, and he really wouldn't mind taking Kagome out on a proper date. As his hand was about to wrap around her waist his sensitive hearing caught the sound of shouts and hollers of victory. _'The game's already over and they're coming back.' _InuYasha panicked grabbing Kagome by the waist he halted her.

She looked down at him with a triumphant smirk.

"I guess this means-"

"Kagome the games over! The team is coming back!" InuYasha hissed,

Kagome's expression changed in a split second. "What?"

The voices were getting closer and he didn't have time to explain. "Come on." Standing up Kagome slid off him; with a swift movement of his arms he grabbed her carrying her bridal style to the nearest door, which happened to be the storage closet.

Once inside, InuYasha and Kagome huddled behind some basketballs, and a basket of clean towels.

"That was close." Kagome sighed.

"Sure was."

"So I guess I win." Kagome smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"You took control, before the end."

"Who said it was over?" InuYasha said.

"What do you-" InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders pressing her up against the hard metal of the storage cage.

"It's your turn." he smirked.

InuYasha lifted the jersey over Kagome's head tossing it aside casually, he ravished her neck biting and sucking making Kagome gasp with pleasure as he continued his attentions down her collar and down to her pert breasts, sucking at her pebbling nipples greedily. She squealed as he nipped at the sensitive bud making him cover her mouth with a clawed hand. He paused momentarily to make sure no one had her them before continuing. Reaching her navel their combine scents radiated off her from their recent connection.

He couldn't stand it anymore diving his face into her heat, lapping at her juices greedily, enjoy the scent, Kagome writhed beneath his attentions as she slid further along the ground her face coming up to meet his eager tongue it didn't take long before she was nearly at her climax, he stopped just short of it earning a whimper of complaint from Kagome.

InuYasha could hear one of the players, just feet away, call out.

"Hey Yoshida-san did you hear that?"

"Sounded like a whimper," Another player commented.

"Maybe we should check it out."

InuYasha gave Kagome a panicked look.

"Just forget it we've got a victory party to attend we're going to the play-offs. "

"You're right" another player commented.

Kagome and InuYasha waited in silence as they listened to the voices players as they faded away the sound of the locker room slamming close behind them.

InuYasha let out the breath he didn't realized they'd been holding. "Now that was close."

"Yeah maybe we should call it quits for now." Kagome said, attempting to rise.

"I'm not letting you leave here until you're screaming out my name in pleasure for what you did to me earlier."

Kagome feigned defeat, settling back down, as InuYasha part her legs with his knee, hastily sliding into her slick folds. After all the to-do he was ready to have her writhing beneath him in pleasure, keeping fevered pace he plunged into Kagome. As she gasped and moaned it wasn't enough he want to see the pleasure on her face as he took her to the next level of bliss.

"Don't take your eyes off of me Kagome." He commanded.

Kagome who had her eyes shut previously opened her eyes focusing her chocolate orbs on his golden gaze. The intensity brought him to the edge as he felt her walls tighten around him. She screamed out his name.

"IN..U…YA…SHA!!!" She gasped pulling her quivering body close to his as he spilled deep inside her.

He fell over to lie beside her on the cold cement ground grabbing her about the waist he brought her body on top of his to shield her from the cold ground.

"Well I guess I owe you some dinner." He chuckled softly.

Kagome only smiled, nuzzling into his neck.

* * *

**A/N: Nicluv here, because I'm easily distracted… Oh shiny… Sorry, I've had no time to get together with the wonderfully talented P-tama for our lovely little jaunt into a smutty college romp. Now that the holidays are over I've regained my focus and you can all be looking out for some more smutty college fun.**


End file.
